bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
My Hero Academia (Anime)
|chardesigner=Yoshihiko Umakoshi |composer= |studio=Bones |run=April 3, 2016 - Ongoing (Japanese) May 5, 2018 - Ongoing (English) |episodes='63' + 1 Recap + 3 + Movie (As of Season 3) |timeslot='Japanese:' / (Season 1) / (Season 2 onwards) English: ( ) |broadcaster=Funimation (Dubbed) Crunchyroll, (Subtitled) VRV (via Crunchyroll) |genre=Super Hero, Action, Adventure, Comedy-Drama, Science Fantasy, School Life, Martial Arts }} のヒーローアカデミア|Boku no Hīrō Akademia}} is an anime series produced by Toho and Bones based on the manga of the same name by Kohei Horikoshi. It was announced in issue 49, 2015 of ''Weekly Shonen Jump. On March 8, 2016, Funimation announced it had acquired exclusive international rights to the series. MBS co-produced the first season. Cast Main Characters Japanese Voice Cast= * as Izuku Midoriya * as Katsuki Bakugo * as All Might * as Ochaco Uraraka * as Tenya Iida * as Tsuyu Asui * as Minoru Mineta * as Momo Yaoyorozu * as Fumikage Tokoyami * as Denki Kaminari * as Eijiro Kirishima * as Shoto Todoroki * as Mina Ashido *Kosuke Kuwano as Yuga Aoyama * as Kyoka Jiro *Masakazu Nishida as Mezo Shoji *Kosuke Miyoshi as Mashirao Ojiro *Kiyotaka Furushima as Hanta Sero * as Toru Hagakure *Takuma Nagatsuka as Koji Koda *Tooru Nara as Rikido Sato * as Shota Aizawa * as Present Mic |-|English Voice Cast= *Justin Briner as Izuku Midoriya *Clifford Chapin as Katsuki Bakugo *Christopher R. Sabat as Toshinori Yagi *Luci Christian as Ochaco Uraraka *J. Michael Tatum as Tenya Iida *Monica Rial as Tsuyu Asui *Brina Palencia as Minoru Mineta *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Momo Yaoyorozu *Josh Grelle as Fumikage Tokoyami *Kyle Phillips as Denki Kaminari *Justin Cook as Eijiro Kirishima *David Matranga as Shoto Todoroki *Caitlin Glass as Mina Ashido *Joel McDonald as Yuga Aoyama *Trina Nishimura as Kyoka Jiro *Ian Sinclair as Mezo Shoji *Mike McFarland as Mashirao Ojiro *Christopher Bevins as Hanta Sero *Felecia Angelle as Toru Hagakure *Greg Ayres as Koji Koda *Cris George as Rikido Sato *Christopher Wehkamp as Shota Aizawa *Sonny Strait as Hizashi Yamada *Juli Erikson as Chiyo Shuzenji *Alexis Tipton as Mei Hatsume *Ricco Fajardo as Mirio Togata *Lindsey Siedel as Nejire Hado *Aaron Dismuke as Tamaki Amajiki *Jarrod Greene as Hitoshi Shinso *John Swasey as All For One *Eric Vale as Tomura Shigaraki *Chuck Huber as Kurogiri *Robert McCullum as Chizome Akaguro *Leah Clark as Himiko Toga *Jason Liebricht as Dabi *Newton Pittman as Jin Bubaigawara *Kent Williams as Atsuhiro Sako *Kellen Goff as Kai Chisaki *Cassandra Lee Morris as Kota Izumi *Lindalee Rose as Eri Music Season 1 Opening Theme: *「THE DAY」 by Ending Theme: *「HEROES」 by Season 2 Opening Themes: *「Peace Sign」 by *「Sora ni Utaeba」 by Ending Themes: *「Dakara, Hitori ja nai」 by *「Datte Atashi no Hero」 by Season 3 Opening Themes: *「ODD FUTURE」 by *「Make my story」 by }} Ending Themes: *「Update」 by *「Long Hope Philia」 by Season 4 Opening Themes: * 「Polaris」 by BLUE ENCOUNT * 「Star Marker」 by KANAーBOON Ending Themes: * 「Kokai no Uta」 by Sayuri * 「Shout Baby」 by Ryokuoshoku Shakai Seasons and Episodes |} Movies There have been two movies so far in the series: *''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes'' (2018) *''My Hero Academia: Heroes: Rising'' (2019) OVA There have been three OVAs so far in the series: *Save! Rescue Training (2016) *Training of the Dead (2017) *All Might Rising (2019) Gallery Anime Character Designs Anime Voice Cast Information.png|Voice Cast Information. Katsuki Bakugo Anime Voice.png|Katsuki's Anime Voice Actor. Izuku Midoriya Uniform Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Izuku's Anime Character Design. All Might's Anime Character Design.png|All Might's Anime Character Design. Katsuki Bakugo Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Katsuki's Anime Character Design. Ochaco's Anime Character Design.png|Ochaco's Anime Character Design. Tenya Iida Shading TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tenya's Anime Character Design. Izuku Midoriya TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Izuku's Anime Colored Character Design. All Might TV Animation Design Sheet.png|All Might's Anime Colored Character Design. Katsuki Bakugo TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Katsuki's Anime Colored Character Design. Ochaco Uraraka School Uniform TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Ochaco's Anime Colored Character Design. Tenya Iida TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Tenya's Anime Colored Character Design. Denki Kaminari TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Denki's Anime Colored Character Design. Eijiro Kirishima TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Eijiro's Anime Colored Character Design. Shota Aizawa TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Shota Aizawa's Anime Colored Character Design. Present Mic TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Present Mic's Anime Colored Character Design. Mt. Lady TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Mt. Lady's Anime Colored Character Design. Kamui Woods TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Kamui Woods's Anime Colored Character Design. Death Arms TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Death Arms's Anime Colored Character Design. Backdraft TV Animation Design Sheet.png|Backdraft's Anime Colored Character Design. Izuku and All Might Colored Profile.png|Izuku and All Might Colored Profile. My Hero Academia Main Cast Visual.png|Left to Right, Ochaco, Izuku, All Might, Katsuki and Tenya. Mobile Wallpapers MHA_kabegami_A.png|Mobile Wallpaper A MHA_kabegami_B.png|Mobile Wallpaper B MHA_kabegami_C.png|Mobile Wallpaper C Promotional Videos アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV|Season 1 PV 1 Trailer アニメ「僕のヒーローアカデミア」PV第2弾|Season 1 PV 2 Trailer アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第3弾|Season 1 PV 3 Trailer アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第4弾|Season 1 PV 4 Trailer アニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』PV第5弾|Season 1 PV 5 Trailer My Hero Academia Roll Call - All Might My Hero Academia - Broadcast Dub Preview 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』TVアニメ第2期PV第1弾|Season 2 PV 2 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ第3期PV第1弾|Season 3 PV 1 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ第3期PV第2弾／OPテーマ：「ODD_FUTURE」UVERworld|Season 3 PV 2 Trailer File:My_Hero_Academia_Season_3_PV_SimulDub|Season 3 SimulDub 1st Trailer ヒロアカ最新PV)『僕のヒーローアカデミア』TVアニメ第3期PV第4弾／OPテーマ：「Make_my_story」Lenny_code_fiction|Season 3 PV 4 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ第4期PV第1弾|Season 4 PV 1 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ4期PV第2弾／10月12日放送スタート／毎週土曜夕方5 30 読売テレビ・日本テレビ系全国29局ネット|Season 4 PV 2 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ4期PV第3弾／10月12日（土）夕方5 30放送スタート／OPテーマ：「ポラリス」BLUE ENCOUNT|Season 4 PV 3 Trailer 『僕のヒーローアカデミア』（ヒロアカ）TVアニメ4期PV第4弾 "ヒーローチームvs死穢八斎會" ／10月12日（土）夕方5 30放送スタート|Season 4 PV 4 Trailer Reception The series has received predominantly positive reviews: Due to the popularity of the series, characters of My Hero Academia were used to promote the Marvel Studios's film .https://manga.tokyo/news/my-hero-academia-x-avengers-collaboration-visual-and-videos/ External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *My Hero Academia (TV) on Anime News Network References Site Navigation de:My Hero Academia (Anime) it:My Hero Academia (Anime) pl:Boku no Hero Academia (anime) es:My Hero Academia (anime) Category:Anime Category:Media